Kisame, encolhi o Líder!
by Quartzo Cristal
Summary: ONESHOT! Deidara compra uma arma para encolher pela internet, e acaba encolhendo o Líder por acidente! E, como se não bastasse, Konan confunde Pain com um boneco e o leva para o quarto dela! E agora? XD PainKonan! Minha primeira fic PainKonan! XD


Kisame, encolhi o Líder

**(Por incrível que pareça, essa fic foi criada antes de AHS. XD)**

**Enjoy! XD**

_Era um lindo dia de verão..._

_Mentira. u.ú Na verdade, era uma fria noite de inverno... e estávamos todos sentados vendo televisão._

_Que é? No mundo do crime, não tem muita coisa pra fazer, além de matar, espancar, roubar, etc etc etc... ¬¬_

_Bem, meu nome é Deidara. Mas isso vocês já devem saber, já que eu sou um cara muito lindo e muito sexy. u.ú_

_Mas, deixando isso de lado... estávamos assistindo TV. Documentário. Haja paciência... ¬¬_

_Tava todo mundo naquele silêncio sepulcral. Que irrita. Eu bem que queria explodir alguma coisa agora, mas o Pain confiscou a minha argila... i-i_

_Em resumo, eu estava entediado. Não aguentava mais aquele documentário (Nota: O incrível mundo dos dromedários) e subi pro meu quarto._

_Depois de explosões, o que eu mais gosto é comprar coisas pela internet. Acho que foi por isso que o Pain confiscou a minha argila... o.o_

_Eu acessei o site de compras e fiquei olhando._

_Laptop? Tenho uns 3..._

_Celular? Não..._

_Mp3? Hmm.. prefiro o doce som das explosões..._

_Revólver? O.O' Por que vendem isso num site livre??_

_Arma para encolher..._

_Arma para encolher..._

_ARMA PARA ENCOLHER?! \O.o/_

_Por que diabos existe uma arma para encolher?!_

_Espera._

_Eu posso encolher o Tobi com ela... ºOº_

_Depois jogá-lo num buraco cheio de ratos violentos e nunca mais ver aquela cara de pirulito ambulante na minha frente... ºOº_

_É caro, mas como é o Pain que paga... n.n_

_**(Dois dias depois)**_

**Pain: **DEIDARA!! Ò.Ò

**Deidara: **Sim, chéfis. n.n

**Pain: **O QUE É "AQUILO"?? Ò.Ó **–Aponta para uma caixa-**

**Deidara: **É uma caixa, chéfis. n.n

**Pain: ****-Possesso-** E POSSO SABER O QUE TEM DENTRO DELA? Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Uma arma pra encolher, chéfis. n.n

**Pain: **E VOCÊ SABE QUANTO ELA CUSTA...? Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **Hãããããn...o.o

**Pain: **ELA CUSTA...

_**Interrompemos a programação para o momento de explosão de raiva de Pain... u.u**_

**Deidara: ****-Queimado-** Puxa, isso fez mais efeito que a minha argila... o.o'

**Pain: ****-Ultra-possesso-** **E POSSO SABER QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA VOCÊ VAI FAZER COM UMA ARMA PRA ENCOLHER?? Ò.Ó**

**Deidara: ****-Pegando a arma-** Não fala assim, chéfis... ó.ò

**Pain: **PRO SEU QUARTO, JÁ! **–Apontando para o corredor-**

**Deidara: **O.O **–Enxergando Pain como sua mãe- **Sabe, chéfis... eu sempre quis fazer isso com a minha mãe... o.o

**Pain: **Isso o que? O.O **–Pensando besteira-**

**Deidara: ****-Aponta a arma de encolher pro Pain-** Isso. o.o

Pain foi encolhendo...encolhendo... encolhendo... até ficar do tamanho de uma Barbie. XD

**Pain: **O.O

**Kisame: ****-Chegando por ali- **Deidaraaa... u.u Comprei as figurinhas dos Power Rangers Neo(Zazistas) que você pediu e... **–Olha o Pain-** CHEFE? O.O

**Pain: **O.O

**Deidara: ****-Percebe o que fez-** CHÉFIS! ºOº FOI MAL! X.X

**Kisame: **O que houve? O.O

**Deidara: **KISAME, ENCOLHI O LÍDER!! O.O

**KISAME, ENCOLHI O LÍDER – Oneshot**

_**(Meia hora depois, sala de reunião com Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara e Hidan)**_

**Kakuzu: **Que merda foi que o Deidara fez dessa vez...? ¬¬

**Deidara: **Como sabe que fui eu? Ò.ó

**Kakuzu: **Bem, eu saí numa missão com o Hidan, o Tobi está em missão com a Konan... como aconteceu aqui na base, só pode ter sido você. ¬¬

**Deidara: **...

**Itachi: ****-Sério-** Deidara... o que tem na sua mão...?

**Deidara: ****-Coloca Pain, que ainda estava em estado de choque, sobre a mesa-** Isso... o.o foi a merda que eu fiz... o.o

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Hidan: **MANEIRO, UM BONEQUINHO DO CHÉFIS! ºOº

**Kisame: **Não, esse É o chefe. O.O

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Kakuzu: **Tá legal eu confesso... essa foi, de longe, a maior merda que o Deidara fez. Ò.ó

**Itachi: **Você comprou uma arma de encolher pela internet. ¬¬

**Deidara: **... u.u'

**Hidan: **CHEEEEFEEEE!! 8D

**Pain: ****-Acordando do transe-** DEIDARAAAAAA!! OLHE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO!! Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **FOI SEM QUEREEEERRR!! i.i

**Pain: **VOCÊ VAI VER O SEM QUERER ASSIM QUE EU VOLTAR AO NORMAL! Ò.ó

**Itachi:** Quer dizer, "SE" o senhor voltar ao normal. ¬¬

**Pain: **Eu VOU voltar ao normal. Ò.ó Ou se não vocês vão se ver com a Konan... u.u

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Kakuzu: **Estamos ferrados. Ò.Ó A Konan vai transformar a gente em carne moída se ver o Pain desse jeito...

**Deidara e Hidan: **O.O

**Itachi: **E vai transformar o Líder em purê de batata se ela ver que ele deixou a guarda suficientemente aberta para fazerem isso com ele... ¬¬

**Pain: **O.O NÃO PODEMOS DEIXAR ELA DESCOBRIR. Ò.Ó

**Deidara, Kakuzu e Hidan: **NÃO PODEMOS! Ò.Ó

**Itachi: ****-Saindo-** Isso não me interessa. ¬¬

**Hidan: **Seu sem senso de companheirismo...

_**Konan: **__**-Ao longe-**__ CHEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII!! _

**Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan e Pain: **O.O

**Deidara: **Ferrou, chefe! Ò.Ó

**Pain: **Façam alguma coisa! Ò.Ó

**Konan: ****-Entrando na sala de reunião-** Paaain, eu trouxe... huh? o.o

Kakuzu, Hidan e Deidara sorriam amarelo para Konan, com Pain paralisado, sentado na mesa.

**Konan: **Um bonequinho... do Pain? ¬¬

**Hidan: **FOI UM PRESENTE DELE PRA VOCÊ! n.n

**Pain: **_(Maldito. ¬¬)_

**Konan: **Me engana que eu gosto. ¬¬ **-Pega o Pain e começa a sacudir-** Ele fala? o.o

**Deidara: **Ele fala "Eu amo você" 8D

**Kakuzu: ****-Se segura pra não rir-**

**Pain: **_(QUANDO EU VOLTAR PRO MEU TAMANHO NORMAL ESSES CARAS VÃO DESEJAR NUNCA TEREM NASCIDO! Ò.Ó)__** "Eu amo você!!" 8D**_

**Konan: **O.O

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Konan: **KAWAIIIIII!! O/O

**Kakuzu, Hidan e Deidara: ****-Capotam-**

**Pain: **_(O.õ')_

**Konan: ****-Saindo-** Vou levar ele pro meu quarto. n/n

**Pain: **_(Me ferrei. ¬¬)_

_**(Escadas)**_

Enquanto Konan subia, Kisame vinha descendo.

**Kisame: ****-Olha Pain no colo de Konan-** CHEFE? O.O

**Konan: **Não é fofo?! Um bonequinho do Pain só pra mim! 8D

**Kisame: **B-BONECO?! NÃO, ISSO AÍ É... O.O

**Itachi: ****-Puxando Kisame-** Kisame, temos uma missão agora. u.ú

**Kisame: **MAS ITACHI-SAN...! T.T/

**Konan: **o.o?

_**(Quarto da Konan)**_

**PAIN'S POV**

_Deidara está morto._

_Definitivamente, aquele desgraçado vai morrer._

_Aquela aberração me encolhe, não conta pra Konan e ainda fala pra ela que eu sou um boneco que fala EU TE AMO! Ò.Ó_

_Deixando isso de lado, a Konan me deixou em cima a cama dela._

_Quando eu falo assim não dá pra não ter pensamentos indecentes... u/ú_

_Mas eu estou do tamanho de uma Barbie. Ò.Ó_

_Isso é frustrante. ¬¬_

**Konan: ****-Deita na cama e fica olhando para Pain-** Bonequinho do Pain... você é mesmo parecido com ele... o.o

_Konan fala com bonecos? ¬¬_

**Konan: ****-Se levantando e tirando o blusa-** Acho que vou tomar um banho... u.u Quer tomar comigo, bonequinho? n.n

**Pain: **O.O

_Acho que não é tão ruim ficar desse tamanho... 8D_

_**(Entre os outros membros da Akatsuki...)**_

**Kisame: **DEIDARA! POR QUE A KONAN-SAN ACHA QUE O CHEFE É UM BONECO? O.O

**Deidara: **Hm? Porque vai ser divertido, oras... ¬¬

**Hidan: **É, imagine o desespero dele... n.n

**Konan: ****-Passando de roupão com Pain com uma mini toalhinha na cintura-** Que banho bom... n.n

**Deidara, Hidan e Kisame: **O.O

_**(Silêncio)**_

**Hidan: **Sortudo filho da...

**Tobi: ****-Dormindo no sofá XD-**

_**(Noite)**_

**Konan: **Bonequinho, vamos dormir juntos. n.n

_Eu sinceramente prefiro ficar assim por mais tempo... n.n_

Konan deitou na cama e colocou Pain ao seu lado. Afagou os cabelos deste com o dedo.

**Konan: **Você parece de verdade. n.n É tão lindo quanto o Pain... n.n

**Pain: ****-vermelho-**

**Konan: ****-Fechando os olhos-** Boa noite, bonequinho... u.u

_LINDO?! EU SOU LINDO?! SÉRIO?! O/O_

_Mas a Konan achar isso... o.o_

Pain deitou perto dos cabelos de Konan.

_Que cheiro bom..._

**Pain: ****-Dormindo-**

_**(Dia seguinte, na sala de reuniões)**_

**Itachi: ****-Acordando-** Mas que mer... Ò.Ó O que eu estou fazendo aqui?!

**Kisame: **Sabe o que é, Itachi-san... o.o

**Hidan: **Você não queria vir se reunir com a gente, então te drogamos. n.n

**Itachi: ****-Se levantano-** Filho da...

**Deidara: **ESPERA ESPERA! NÃO É HORA PRA ISSO! Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu: **Temos que trazer o Pain de volta ao normal. u.u

**Itachi: **Por que? ¬¬

_**(Silêncio...)**_

**Itachi: **Só porque ele tomou banho com a Konan não é motivo pra...

**Deidara: ****-Sorriso maligno-**

**Itachi: **Seus porcos. ¬¬

**Kisame: **E precisamos fazer alguma coisa? O.õ

**Kakuzu: **Eu achei aqui no site que o Deidara comprou a arma pra encolher... a arma de crescimento... o.o

**Hidan: ****-Olhando-** E VEM COM A FIGURINHA METALIZADA DOS POWER RANGERS NEO(NAZISTAS)!! O.O

**Deidara: **COMPREM ESSA JOÇA JÁ! Ò.Ó

**Tobi: ****-Dormindo no sofá-**

_**(Quarto da Konan)**_

Konan abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo um peso sobre seu corpo. Quando deu por si, Pain estava em cima dela, em tamanho natural, e sem roupa alguma.

**Konan: **O.O

_**(Konoha)**_

**Iruka: **E observem esse grito... **–Falando para os alunos-** O típico grito de horror... n.n

**Alunos: **o.õ

_**(Quarto da Konan)**_

**Konan: ****-Vermelha-** P-P-P-P-PAIN! O/O O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! O/O

**Pain: ****-Acordando-** Konan... como você sabe que sou eu e... **–Vê que está pelado e em cima de Konan-** AAAAAAARGH! O.O **–Vermelho-** F-FOI MAL! X/X **–Sai correndo-**

**Konan: **o/õ

_**(Sala)**_

**Deidara: ****-Com a arma pra crescimento-** Puxa vida, esse troço chegou rápido... o.o'

**Kakuzu: **Eu tenho contatos. u.ú

**Hidan: **Certo, vamos fazer o Chéfis crescer de no...

**Pain: ****-Chega na sala pelado-** DEIDARA! Ò.Ó

**Deidara: **O.O

**Kakuzu: **O.O

**Kisame: **O.O

**Itachi: ****-Fechando os olhos-** ¬¬

**Hidan: **O.O

_**(Silêncio sepulcral)**_

**Deidara: **Chéfis eu não jogo nesse time não... O.O

**Pain: ****-Tacando algo pesado em Deidara-** SEU IDIOTA! Ò.Ó ME ENCOLHE DE NOVO!

**Hidan: **Nem vem. Ò.Ó Vamos proteger a pureza e inocência de Konan-chan. u.u

**Itachi: **Bando de dor de cotovelo... ¬¬

**Pain: **¬¬

**Kakuzu: **E nós gastamos MUITA GRANA pra comprar essa arma de crescimento e você já tá crescido. ¬¬ E PELADO. Ò.Ó

**Pain: ****-Pega a arma de encolher e encolhe a si mesmo-** SEUS OTÁRIOS! ¬¬

**Deidara: **DROGA! Ò.Ó

**Kakuzu: ****-Apontando a arma de crescimento pra Pain-** Desculpa aí, chefe... u.u

**Arma de crescimento: ****-Solta uma bandeira escrito "laser vendido separadamente"-**

**Itachi: **Se ferraram. u.u

**Kakuzu: MALDITOS PRODUTOS PIRATAS!! Ò.Ó**

**Deidara: **QUER DIZER QUE ERA "MADE IN PARAGUAY"?! Ò.Ó

**Hidan: **CHÉFIS!! O CHÉFIS SUMIU! X.X

**Tobi: ****-Dormindo no sofá-**

_**(Quarto da Konan)**_

**Konan: **Cadê o bonequinho... ò.ó AH, achei. n.n

**Pain: ****-Encostado na porta-**8D

**Konan: **Bonequinho... o.o Hoje o Pain apareceu na minha cama pelado... o.o

**Pain: **X.X'

**Konan: ****-Passando o dedo nos cabelos de Pain-** Acho que ele bebeu ontem... o.o

**Pain: **¬¬

**Konan: **Bonequinho... por que você tá pelado? ¬¬

**Pain: **O.o'

**Konan: **Bem, isso não importa... u.u

Konan ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

**Konan: **Sabe bonequinho... eu sempre gostei do Pain... mas ele nunca me deu bola. u.u

**Pain: ****-Vermelho-** _(É porque eu nem percebi... X.X)_

**Konan: **Seria legal se você ficasse do tamanho do Pain, bonequinho... n.n

**Pain: **_(POR QUE QUE EU FUI ME ENCOLHER DE NOVO! X.X)_

**Konan: **Vamos tomar banho. n.n

**Pain: **_(A vida é bela... i.i)_

_**(Sala)**_

**Hidan: **E o que faremos agora? o.o

**Deidara: **Encomendar o laser, oras... u.u

**Kakuzu: **Com que dinheiro?! ¬¬

**Itachi: ****-Pega dinheiro no bolso do Tobi-** Esse deve servir... u.u

**Tobi: ****-Dormindo no sofá- **

**Hidan e Deidara: **Itachi... i.i

**Itachi: **Se eu não ajudar vocês não vão me deixar em paz. ¬¬

**Hidan: **OKAY! VAMOS LÁ! o9

_**(Trilha sonora do Missão Impossível)**_

**Deidara: ****-Pára de repente-** Mas vamos almoçar antes. n.n

**Todos: **Okay, okay... u.u

_**(E isso durou até... a Noite... u.u)**_

**Konan: ****-De roupão, lendo um livro-**

_Puxa vida, eu não fazia idéia que a Konan gostava de mim! E o esquisito é que eu sou louco por ela! X.X_

_Eu sou um lerdo mesmo. Ò.Ó_

_Ah, mas eu vou dar um fim nisso..._

Konan ouve um barulho e olha pra trás.

**Konan: **O.O PAIN?!

Pain estava pelado na cama dela (de novo).

**Konan: **X/X DE NOVO PAIN?!

**Pain: **É... mas agora é proposital. u.u

**Konan: **Hã?!

Pain segurou Konan pela cintura e começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

**Konan: **Ah... P-Pain... o que acontece...u...?

**Pain: **Acontece que minha estadia como boneco no seu quarto me fez enxergar que eu te amo...

Konan nem parou para raciocinar de que ele era o bonequinho, e se entregou às carícias.

_**(A porta do quarto é arrombada)**_

**Deidara: ****-Apontando a arma-** MAS É AGORA QUE CHÉFIS VOLTA AO NORMAL E... O/O

**Itachi: ****-Se vira de lado-**

**Kakuzu: **Santa Mãe... O/O

**Hidan: ****-Fechando a porta devagarinho- **Okay, nós não vimos isso... u.u

_**(Sala)**_

**Tobi: ****-Acordando-** Deidara-sempai...? ô.ô

**FIM **

PUUUXAAAA!! MINHA PRIMEIRA PAINKONAN DE VERDADE!!

Estou tããããooo feliz! Essa fic foi uma das primeiras que eu fiz, então não deve estar tão engraçada...

Mas, espero que vocês tenham gostado.XD

**Ja Ne!**

**Quartzo Cristal**


End file.
